Pledge
by rururei
Summary: Ketika daun-daun momiji itu berubah warna, aku berjanji akan kembali untuk melihatnya. NaruSasu. Oneshot. AU.


**Pusat kota Konoha. Musim gugur. November 2006.**

Udara mulai terasa dingin. Daun-daun berwarna merah dan kuning.

Kota Konoha sibuk seperti biasa.

Siang itu udara musim gugur terasa cerah. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan tergesa-gesa, tapi masih sempat berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia bisa mengunjungi kebun ubi jalar seperti saat dia masih menjadi siswa taman kanak-kanak. Cepat-cepat dia menepis lamunannya, teringat dia harus segera sampai di kantor salah satu penerbit besar di kota itu.

Lampu hijau untuk penyeberang jalan menyala.

Dia melangkah menyeberang jalan dan ponselnya berbunyi. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas –tidak memegang tumpukan buku kuliah, merogoh saku celana.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi saya sampai di sana."

Seorang laki-laki dari arah yang berlawanan mendadak menabrak bahunya, entah dia yang tidak memperhatikan jalan atau orang itu yang juga sedang terburu-buru.

"Maaf," gumamnya, lalu menghela nafas pelan begitu melihat buku-bukunya terserak di jalan.

Dia membungkuk untuk memungut buku-buku itu ketika kemudian didengarnya seorang perempuan berteriak keras. Dia berniat untuk menegakkan punggungnya, melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mendengar bunyi decit ban dan kemudian sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya –keras.

Tubuhnya terlontar dan terjatuh di atas aspal dengan bunyi menyakitkan.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan basah. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat lewat matanya adalah warna langit.

Kemudian, seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pledge (c) rururei**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film Jepang "Be With You"**

**Judul diambil salah satu lagu the Gazette favorit saya sepanjang masa**

**Warning:**

**OOC**

**Alur maju-mundur. Silakan perhatikan petunjuk tempat dan waktu yang ditulis tebal di bagian awal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_If the powdered snow has dyed our hearts white_

_Our loneliness will be engulfed and returned to the sky_

_**Konayuki – Remioromen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semuanya gelap dan samar-samar.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah warna kemerahan langit sore. Dia mendongak ke arah lain dan melihat daun-daun berwarna merah dan kuning. Tangannya yang kaku bergerak menyentuh tanah di bawahnya, yang baru dia sadari dilapisi daun-daun _momiji _yang berguguran. Dia sendiri duduk dengan punggung tersandar pada batang sebuah pohon _momiji _yang cukup besar.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan dia belum sempat mengingat apapun.

Sesosok laki-laki berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dia melihat sepasang mata safir menatapnya dengan manik membola, seperti tidak ingin berkedip. Lelaki jangkung bersurai pirang itu masih berdiri di sana, bibirnya yang separuh terbuka juga tampak bergetar.

Dia sendiri baru saja akan membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya. Tapi lelaki pirang itu lebih dulu memecah keheningan, menggerakkan bibirnya dengan mata biru yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke."

Tubuhnya diselimuti dingin yang tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari udara dingin musim gugur.

"Sasuke."

Lelaki pirang itu mengulang lagi menyebut namanya. Dia ingin bertanya bagaimana lelaki asing itu bisa tahu namanya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran hinggap di dalam kepala: dia sendiri ingat namanya, tapi hanya nama saja. Hal-hal lain seperti di mana dia sekarang atau apa yang menyebabkannya ada di tempat itu benar-benar tidak jelas.

Dia sedang sibuk berpikir ketika sepasang lengan kokoh yang hangat mendekap tubuh kurusnya.

"Sasuke."

Lelaki itu benar-benar memeluknya, erat, seakan-akan dia bisa menghilang kapan saja jika tidak dipeluk dengan baik. Dia bisa merasakan bahu kemeja biru yang dipakainya basah.

Lelaki yang memeluknya itu tengah menangis.

Dia tidak bisa menahan keheranannya lagi, pelan-pelan mendorong tubuh itu dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata biru yang kini sudah basah itu.

"Kau..." lidahnya terasa kelu untuk dipakai bicara, "...siapa?"

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu tampak sangat terkejut dan terluka sekaligus.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia menggeleng lemah. Lelaki bermata biru itu menatapnya sedih, tapi sesaat kemudian cahaya terang kembali bersinar di matanya ketika dia menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'Suke," katanya pelan, "Kau akan segera mengingatku, mengingat kita. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau sudah ada di sini. Kau benar-benar ada di sini."

Sasuke menangkap getaran dalam suara itu, semacam kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang bercampur jadi satu. Dan mendadak dia merasa bahwa dia ada di tempat yang aman bersama lelaki asing itu.

"Ayo pulang."

"Pulang?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dia tinggal di sebuah _apato _di dekat kampusnya. Dan tidak ada tanah luas yang dipenuhi pohon _momiji _seperti ini di dekat tempat tinggalnya itu.

Lelaki bermata biru yang tengah berlutut di depannya menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, pulang ke rumah."

Tubuhnya yang terasa lemah dipapah berdiri dan Sasuke baru sadar dia tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Naiklah ke punggungku."

Dia melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher lelaki itu, merasa aneh dengan kehangatan si lelaki bermata biru. Surai pirang lelaki itu menyentuh sisi wajahnya selagi dia berjalan membawa Sasuke melintasi jalan setapak di tengah pohon-pohon _momiji _yang daunnya telah berubah warna. Mata oniks Sasuke memperhatikan warna daun-daun itu sembari merasakan udara musim gugur, sampai akhirnya dia sadar mereka tengah menuruni sebuah bukit.

Lelaki asing itu belum berkata apa-apa lagi sampai mereka tiba di ujung jalan setapak.

"Itu rumah kita."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan si lelaki pirang. Sebuah rumah mungil di dekat bukit, di tepi jalan aspal yang tidak terlalu lebar.

"Rumah kita?"

Dia bisa merasakan bahwa lelaki pirang itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Sasuke tidak ingat dia pernah tinggal di rumah itu. Apa si lelaki pirang tengah membohonginya? Tapi Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan rumah sederhana itu, dengan rumput dan bunga-bunga di halaman, teras berlantai kayu, bahkan juga warna putih tirai jendela. Mereka masuk dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi. Beberapa bingkai menunjukkan foto dirinya –sendirian, beberapa yang lain bersama lelaki pirang itu. Kepala Sasuke jadi terasa agak sakit. Ketika itu dia melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki asing itu kembali ke depan Sasuke, meletakkan secangkir coklat hangat di atas meja. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Tahun berapa sekarang?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"2014," sahut lelaki di depannya dan Sasuke merasa makin pusing.

"Aku..." dia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "...aku bingung."

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Minumlah dulu," jawabnya, "Setelah kau ganti baju, aku akan menceritakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Sasuke masih menatap sepasang mata biru itu, antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Siapa namamu?" adalah pertanyaan yang akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya.

Senyum yang menenangkan itu muncul sekali lagi.

"Naruto," katanya, "Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke tidak bisa lebih heran lagi mendapati sebuah lemari di dalam kamar yang dipenuhi pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Sekalipun kebanyakan pakaian itu terlihat asing, tapi dia tahu semua itu adalah miliknya –ukurannya pas, warna dan modelnya pun sesuai dengan seleranya. Matanya melebar terkejut ketika melihat sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Dia segera berjalan keluar kamar usai berganti pakaian, mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan dan lelaki pirang yang tengah memasak entah apa di dapur itu menolehkan kepala. "Apa... kita sudah menikah?"

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya," sahutnya, "Tahun ini berarti sudah empat tahun."

Naruto tersenyum dan Sasuke merasa makin aneh.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak _omurice _seenak buatanmu," ucap Naruto ketika dia meletakkan sepiring _omurice _di atas meja makan, "Tapi ini makanan kesukaanmu. Tanpa udang."

Naruto menyiramkan sedikit saus tomat di atas makanan itu, pas seperti kebiasaan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memakan makanannya dalam diam, sesekali melirik pada Naruto yang makan dengan tenang.

"Nah, Sasuke." Naruto berkata pelan usai mereka menyelesaikan makan malam. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan sampai dia merasa bingung. Sang Uchiha pun berakhir dengan mendengarkan Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Naruto memang orang yang telah mengenalnya dengan baik. Lelaki itu tahu segalanya tentang Sasuke, mulai dari hal-hal terkecil seperti makanan kesukaan, lagu dan warna favorit, hobi Sasuke dan hal-hal yang tidak disukai sang raven. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengingat apapun tentang Naruto. Sepertinya ingatannya terhenti pada saat dia masih ada di bangku kuliahnya di Fakultas Bahasa.

"Kau telah menjadi seorang editor," kata Naruto, dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, "Seperti keinginanmu."

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa banyak yang sudah dia lewatkan, atau dia lupakan.

"Kita pindah ke pinggiran Konoha setelah menikah karena kau ingin melihat lebih banyak daun-daun _momiji."_

Mendadak Naruto menatapnya dengan mata yang dipenuhi kerinduan dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya seberapa besar dia mencintai lelaki itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi padaku sampai aku melupakan semua itu?"

Mata Naruto berubah menjadi sayu dan lelaki itu meraih kedua tangan Sasuke ke dalam genggamannya.

"Aku seorang dokter, Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa berkata bahwa kau sakit dan kau bisa lupa pada banyak hal. Kau percaya padaku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku sangat senang kau ada di sini. Aku–" Naruto tercekat. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya. "Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mengerti arti kata-kata Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu tetap saja terasa asing dan akrab sekaligus.

Malam itu Naruto membiarkannya tidur sendirian.

.

.

.

"Aku bekerja di klinik di daerah ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Kalau kau perlu barang-barangmu, semuanya ada di dalam kamar tempatmu tidur tadi malam. Kalau ada yang kau perlukan, kau bisa menelfonku. Nomornya ada di dekat telfon rumah." Naruto menatapnya cemas. "Aku hanya ingin –aku... Kumohon jangan pergi ke manapun, Sasuke."

Lelaki itu memandangnya penuh harap dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk.

Naruto bilang dia sakit. Dia tidak bisa mencari penjelasan yang lebih logis dibanding itu: bahwa dia sakit dan dia melupakan banyak hal. Dia bahkan merasa takut untuk sekedar bertanya sakit apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dia juga tidak heran jika Naruto melarangnya pergi ke manapun, karena mungkin saja dia bisa sewaktu-waktu terjatuh di tengah jalan kemudian kembali melupakan segalanya.

Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh setelah si pirang itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Sesuatu tentang senyum itu membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa dia memang pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Makin lama tubuh Sasuke terasa makin membaik.

Dia bisa berjalan-jalan di halaman depan dan belakang. Kepalanya tidak lagi sakit. Beberapa kali dia membantu Naruto memasak dan sang dokter bilang masakan Sasuke masih terasa sama seperti biasanya. Ketika itu Sasuke bisa tersenyum untuk kali pertama.

Sasuke menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenali rumah itu selagi Naruto bekerja di klinik. Setelah Naruto pulang, dia akan mendengar Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya, membuatnya heran dan bingung, tapi juga senang sekaligus. Naruto mengeluarkan semua album foto yang dia simpan dan menggunakannya untuk menceritakan setiap momen yang mereka lewati. Kadang-kadang Naruto bercerita tentang sebuah lelucon yang tidak dia ingat dan lelaki pirang itu tertawa, membuatnya kesal karena dia benar-benar lupa.

Pada akhir minggu pertama, Naruto membawa Sasuke berjalan-jalan ke bukit yang ditumbuhi pohon _momiji _itu. Langit sore berwarna kemerahan dan udara terasa lebih dingin. Sasuke mendongak memandangi daun-daun berwarna merah dan kuning di atas kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku," katanya sambil mengalihkan mata pada Naruto, "Maaf karena aku melupakanmu, Naruto."

Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat itu. Kemudian dengan senyum teduhnya dia meraih tubuh Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Tidak masalah selama aku memilikimu."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, tidak memungkiri betapa aneh situasi yang dialaminya itu. Tapi dia memang merasa aman bersama Naruto.

Dia menarik diri dari dekapan lelaki pirang itu.

"Apa kau selalu mencintaiku seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kau belum bercerita bagaimana kita bertemu," kata Sasuke. Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. "Ceritakan padaku, Naruto."

Iris biru itu menatapnya ragu-ragu sementara Sasuke memandangnya setengah memohon.

"Kita bertemu sewaktu aku masih bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha," kata Naruto, "Kau adalah pasienku."

"Oh." Sasuke tidak ingat dia pernah sakit parah sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kedua mata Naruto meredup –atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan itu," sahut sang dokter.

"Baiklah." Sasuke memikirkan pertanyaan lain. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Naruto membeo.

"Ya. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Lalu aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Sang raven mengernyitkan kening.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Tidak mungkin. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kau menciumku."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku –apa?"

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba dan Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya. Kau menciumku suatu sore ketika aku menemanimu menulis di taman rumah sakit."

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu sama sekali. Dia membuang pandangan ke arah lain, mendadak merasa tidak sanggup menatap wajah Naruto. Tapi mendadak pula Naruto menyentuh dagunya, memaksa berpaling menatap si pirang itu.

Mata biru Naruto menggambarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia baca.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, Sasuke?" Nada suaranya terdengar memohon.

Tubuh Sasuke berjengit. Sejauh yang dia ingat dia belum pernah menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir manusia manapun –dia belum pernah berciuman. Lalu sekarang lelaki di depannya itu meminta izin untuk menciumnya? Aneh. Rasanya sangat aneh. Tapi bukankah dia sudah menikah dengan Naruto? Dan Sasuke baru sadar selama satu minggu ini Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke setelah detik-detik yang diisi kesunyian, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Naruto menatapnya lagi selama beberapa detik sebelum lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menyapu wajah Sasuke dengan nafas yang hangat. Jari-jari Sasuke terkepal. Kelopak matanya menutup ketika bibir itu bertaut dengan bibirnya.

Inikah rasanya berciuman? Tidak lagi aneh, tapi hangat. Naruto menarik pinggangnya mendekat sementara jari-jarinya kini terkubur di antara surai pirang yang halus itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dulu dia benar-benar mencium Naruto di taman rumah sakit. Tapi ciuman Naruto sore itu, di bawah pohon-pohon _momiji _yang berwarna sama dengan warna langit, terasa seperti ciuman pertama baginya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa bosan berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Berkali-kali dia melongok keluar lewat jendela, pada langit yang cerah dan pepohonan di tepi jalan. Dia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di luar, hanya sebentar, untuk melihat suasana di sekitar rumah mereka. Bukankah tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat sehat? Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada tubuh ataupun kepalanya. Kali ini pemuda itu yakin dia tidak akan terjatuh tiba-tiba di tengah jalan.

Sasuke memakai mantel dan melilitkan syal biru tua di lehernya.

Jalanan aspal di depan rumah mereka sepi, hanya sesekali ada kendaraan yang lewat. Kakinya berjalan menapaki jalan itu sembari kedua matanya mengamati rumput dan bunga-bunga liar di tepi jalan. Udara dan pemandangan di tempat itu memang menyenangkan, tidak heran jika dia memilih untuk tinggal di sana. Pasti konsentrasinya untuk menilai naskah yang dikirimkan padanya menjadi lebih baik.

Ah. Naruto berkata dia berhenti bekerja sejak dia sakit. Ingatan tentang hal itu membuatnya merasa kecewa dan bertanya-tanya seberapa parah sebenarnya sakit yang dia alami. Sebab saat itu dia merasa benar-benar sehat, kecuali tentang ingatannya yang hilang sebagian.

Akhirnya dia menjumpai sebuah rumah yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ternyata mereka tidak punya tetangga dekat.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar yang dicat putih, tersenyum kecil melihat seorang anak perempuan berbandana merah yang sedang bermain sendirian di halaman. Gadis kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun itu tengah tertawa-tawa sembari berlarian mengejar seekor kupu-kupu bersayap putih. Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arah Sasuke dan keluar melewati pagar.

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati si gadis kecil berdiri di balik pagar, tepat menghadapnya.

"Hai."

Sasuke melambaikan pelan tangan kanannya. Mata hitam si gadis kecil terpaku pada matanya, tapi gadis itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Yuki-_chan."_

Gadis kecil itu menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia berlari ke pintu, pada seorang perempuan muda yang sepertinya adalah ibu anak itu.

"Ayo kita pergi ke belanja."

Sang ibu menggandeng tangan anak itu, menuntunnya keluar dari halaman. Mereka berjalan melintasi Sasuke.

"Selamat sore."

Sasuke menyapa mereka sembari membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya, tapi perempuan itu bahkan tidak menatap ke arahnya. Hanya mata bening si gadis kecil yang masih terarah padanya selagi anak itu berjalan mengikuti sang ibu. Gadis kecil berbaju putih itu masih saja memandanginya sementara Sasuke balas menatap dengan heran. Sang ibu dan anaknya telah berjalan makin jauh ketika Sasuke melihat si gadis kecil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil balas melambai. Setidaknya anak itu adalah anak yang ramah. Meskipun ibunya tidak.

"Sasuke!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari belakang punggungnya dan Sasuke berbalik. Dia melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Suara lelaki itu lebih tinggi dibanding biasanya. Nafasnya naik turun sementara wajahnya memerah. Matanya tampak marah dan ketakutan sekaligus. "Kenapa kau keluar dari rumah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke baru sadar kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya terasa bergetar.

"Aku –aku..." Dia diserang perasaan bersalah. Pasti Naruto ketakutan karena tidak menemukannya di dalam rumah. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku hanya..."

"Tidak." Naruto memeluknya. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak berniat membentakmu. Aku hanya takut. Aku takut kalau kau..."

Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto, tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan untuk membuat lelaki itu tenang.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas."

Naruto tersenyum begitu dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya sepanjang jalan, membuat Sasuke lupa untuk bertanya apakah dia pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang membuat perempuan tetangga mereka itu tidak mau menyapanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dalam kegelapan. Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia turun dari ranjang, berniat untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil air minum.

Sang raven berjalan melintasi ruang tengah, tiba-tiba terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar suara erangan pelan. Dia menajamkan telinga. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Naruto –atau sebenarnya sebuah kamar kosong karena kamar Naruto adalah kamar yang ditiduri Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke berjingkat menuju pintu dan meraih kenopnya. Tidak dikunci. Dia mendorong daun pintu itu pelan-pelan, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena hanya lampu meja yang dinyalakan.

Suara erangan itu terdengar lagi.

Sasuke mendekat menuju sosok Naruto yang tengah bergelung di bawah selimut. Begitu dia berdiri di tepi ranjang, dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Dahi lelaki itu berkerut tidak nyaman dengan kedua alis bertaut rapat, seolah dalam tidurnya dia malah merasa tidak nyaman.

Bibir Naruto bergerak-gerak, mengerang lagi.

"Sasuke..."

Dan Sasuke terkejut karena kemudian lelaki itu mengigaukan namanya.

"Sasuke..."

Dalam udara sedingin ini, bagaimana bisa wajah Naruto malah berkeringat? Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kening sang Namikaze ketika tiba-tiba kedua mata itu bergerak membuka. Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya.

"Naruto," panggilnya lirih, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Naruto hanya menatapnya.

"Ah." Lelaki itu kemudian mendesah pelan. "Kurasa iya."

"Bolehkan aku berbaring di sini?"

Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan itu, tapi dia mengiyakannya juga.

Malam itu Sasuke membiarkan Naruto terus memeluknya dan dia tidak lagi mendengar lelaki itu mengigau.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Naruto masih tidak membiarkan Sasuke pergi keluar rumah dan Sasuke tidak berani untuk memintanya sekalipun dia ingin berjalan-jalan, melihat lebih banyak tempat di daerah itu dan barangkali juga kembali ke pusat kota. Dia ingin melihat Konoha, kampusnya, _apato-_nya dulu dan tempat-tempat lain yang akrab dalam ingatannya. Siapa tahu dia bisa ingat sesuatu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, setiap kali melihat Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya, setiap kali dia tahu mata safir itu diam-diam melirik cemas ke arahnya, setiap kali Naruto terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya selagi Sasuke berada dalam dekapannya, Sasuke tidak berani untuk sekedar bertanya atau meminta. Dia merasa lelaki pirang itu terlalu mencintainya hingga Naruto tidak sanggup menghadapi kemungkinan buruk sekecil apapun.

Sore itu setelah pulang dari klinik, Naruto memberikan _chitose ame _padanya. Sasuke menatap heran pada permen berbentuk panjang dengan warna merah dan putih itu.

"Ini untuk anak-anak," dia berujar sambil memandangi permen di telapak tangannya.

"Ya. Hari ini aku pergi ke toko untuk membelinya," sahut Naruto, "Aku juga pergi ke kuil untuk mendoakanmu."

Setahu Sasuke _shichigosan _adalah perayaan untuk anak-anak kecil, tapi dia tidak melontarkan protes apapun.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan ada di sini bersamaku. Selamanya."

Mata biru Naruto memandang dalam. Sasuke merasa darahnya berdesir.

Detak jantungnya tidak juga membaik sampai mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja makan untuk makan malam. Naruto berkata dia selalu merindukan masakan Sasuke, membuat sang raven tersedak tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Naruto ketika lelaki itu memeluknya dengan mata terpejam. Naruto membuka mata, sepertinya tahu bahwa Sasuke belum juga tertidur.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab, tapi menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengusap wajah Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto," katanya sambil menyusuri wajah itu, lalu tangannya bergerak ke helaian rambut pirang yang berantakan, "Jadi bolehkah kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi?"

Naruto menahan nafas. Sasuke bisa melihat kedua mata itu kembali ditutupi selaput air tipis.

"Sasuke."

Naruto menangkap tangannya yang masih terselip di rambut pirang itu, menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia berbisik di depan bibir Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto menciumnya untuk yang kedua kali sejauh ingatan Sasuke. Dia menerima pelukan dan semua sentuhan hangat itu. Naruto memperlakukannya seakan dia adalah sehelai kapas yang melayang ringan di udara dan bisa terbang jauh sewaktu-waktu. Kemudian Sasuke merasakan Naruto berada dalam dirinya, menyatu, membuatnya melebur dan mencari-cari pegangan pada kedua bahu lelaki pirang yang kini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya itu.

Semuanya terasa seperti pertama kali sekalipun Sasuke yakin sebelumnya mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Detik itu juga dia merasa tidak masalah meskipun ingatannya tidak kembali.

Dia dan Naruto bisa memulai semuanya kembali dari awal.

.

.

.

Hari itu Naruto bertugas sampai malam.

Sasuke yang sudah bosan menonton televisi beralih ke dalam kamar, meraih setumpuk album foto dan membuka-buka kembali benda itu. Dia mengingat-ingat cerita Naruto untuk setiap lembar foto. Bosan dengan album itu, dia berpindah membuka lemari pakaian. Sasuke mengamat-amati tumpukan pakaiannya sendiri, mendadak ingin merapikan semuanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu menunggu Naruto pulang.

Dia mengeluarkan semua pakaian dan isi lemari, menatanya ulang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum mengingat betapa sifatnya yang menyukai kerapian tidak berubah sekalipun dia kehilangan banyak ingatan. Sewaktu dia mulai mengembalikan tumpukan pakaian itu ke dalam lemari, mata oniksnya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna putih di rak paling bawah, sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik sehelai _futon._

Sasuke meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, membuka tutupnya. Isinya sudah agak berdebu: bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang semuanya bersampul biru tua. Sasuke mengambil buku paling atas, membuka halaman pertama dan terkejut mendapati tulisan tangannya sendiri.

_25 Desember 2006._

_Aku terbangun ketika salju pertama turun di luar jendela._

_Sekarang hari Natal dan Namikaze-san memberiku hadiah buku harian ini. Katanya menulis bisa membantu memulihkan kemampuan motorikku. Dia –dokter itu, adalah malaikat, penyelamatku._

_Jadi bagaimana kalau kuceritakan mimpi panjangku tentangnya?_

Sasuke membaca dan terus membaca, tangannya makin lama terasa makin lemah dan gemetar. Dia menutup buku itu, beralih pada buku-buku lain yang semuanya berisi tulisan tangannya sendiri. Ada banyak buku selama bertahun-tahun. Sasuke bisa menemukan banyak cerita yang sama dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh Naruto padanya. Tapi Sasuke mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang barangkali bisa menjawab pertanyaan besarnya.

Dia sampai pada buku terakhir.

Kedua tangannya, beserta sekujur tubuhnya, gemetar hebat menemukan tulisan tangan Naruto di bagian tengah buku itu, ketika tulisannya sendiri sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, kedua matanya meneteskan air yang makin lama makin deras.

"Maaf, Naruto, maafkan aku..."

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama dia duduk di lantai sambil memegangi buku itu ketika akhirnya dia bisa mendengar Naruto berjalan di luar rumah menuju pintu. Terburu-buru, Sasuke membereskan kotak putih dan buku-buku harian yang tercecer di lantai, lalu mengembalikan benda itu ke tempatnya yang semula.

Dia menyambut Naruto di ruang tengah dan Naruto memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa matamu merah?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku membersihkan kamar. Barangkali mataku terkena debu."

Mata Naruto menyipit tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ceria selagi dia berjalan menuju ke dapur. "Pergilah mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Sejak malam itu Sasuke lebih sering berlama-lama memandangi Naruto –ketika mereka sarapan, ketika makan malam, ketika Naruto memeluknya selama tidur, ketika mereka duduk bersama menonton televisi, ketika punggung Naruto menjauh setiap dia berangkat bekerja. Dadanya ngilu. Dia ingin waktu yang lebih lama untuk dihabiskan bersama lelaki itu –lebih lama untuk merasakan pelukan hangatnya, mendengar tawanya, suaranya, melihat senyumnya yang menenangkan dan menjadi obat bagi semua ketakutannya. Sasuke ingin waktu yang lebih lama.

Tapi untuk waktu yang lebih lama itulah dia harus segera pergi.

Minggu pagi itu akhirnya Naruto mengajaknya berjalan-jalan keluar. Tangan tan itu terus menggenggam erat tangannya. Mereka berpapasan beberapa kali dengan orang lain yang semuanya menyapa Naruto. Ketika itu Sasuke selalu merasakan genggaman di tangannya menguat.

Mereka terus berjalan. Sasuke bisa melihat lebih banyak tempat dan lebih banyak pepohonan yang daunnya berguguran.

Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba.

"Naruto."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika mereka tiba di tepi sebuah sungai kecil.

"Hm?" Naruto menatapnya, tangan tidak lepas dari tautan.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau pernah menyesal jatuh cinta padaku?"

Naruto melebarkan kedua iris birunya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada di sini bersamamu." Jari-jarinya terasa dingin. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu."

Dia mencegah turunnya air mata itu dengan meraih bibir Naruto. Memejamkan mata, dia mengingat baik-baik perasaan itu, merasakan Naruto, mencoba menyampaikan tanpa kata-kata bahwa dia akan selalu merindukan lelaki pirang itu.

"Sebentar lagi salju pertama akan turun," bisiknya.

"Ya." Naruto bergumam.

"Dulu..."

"Hm?" Naruto menatap matanya.

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

"Ayo pulang."

Dia tersenyum sembari meraih tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Butir-butir putih berjatuhan dari langit. Salju pertama di musim dingin.

Naruto berjalan dari halte bus menuju rumahnya, sejenak mendongak mengawasi langit.

_Sebentar lagi salju pertama akan turun._

Kalimat Sasuke kemarin pagi terngiang di telinganya. Dia tersenyum sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Dulu..._

Mendadak kakinya terhenti.

_Dulu Sasuke terbangun saat salju pertama jatuh di luar jendela._

Sekujur tubuhnya diserang tremor mendadak.

"Tidak..."

Dia berbisik sendirian dan berusaha menguasai tubuhnya yang masih gemetar.

"Tidak..."

Kakinya berlari cepat menyusuri jalanan yang sepi.

"Sasuke..."

Dia berlari seperti orang gila, mendobrak pintu rumahnya dan mencari-cari Sasuke ke seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah itu.

Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Dia berlari keluar, terus berlari menuju bukit di belakang rumah. Butir-butir salju berjatuhan di atas kepalanya.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakannya terpantul sepi di antara pohon-pohon _momiji. _Dia mencari-cari tempat itu, tempat tumbuh pohon di mana dia pertama kali menemukan Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia jatuh merosot ke tanah ketika dia menemukan pohon itu.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto terisak sendirian, kedinginan di tengah hujan salju, di antara pohon-pohon _momiji _yang daunnya berguguran tertiup angin. Secarik kertas tertempel di batang pohon besar yang ada di depannya.

_Aku kembali, Naruto. Aku kembali untuk menemuimu._

_._

_._

_._

**Rumah Sakit Konoha. Awal musim dingin. Desember 2006.**

Lelaki berjas putih itu berdiri di sisi ranjang bersama beberapa orang lain berbaju serupa –ditambah beberapa orang perawat. Mereka diliputi keheningan. Ruangan berdinding putih itu hanya diisi oleh bunyi mesin dan desah nafas masing-masing.

Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan sepasang manik obsidian yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Semua orang menarik nafas lega.

Kedua mata itu kemudian menemukan tujuan, terpaku pada wajah lelaki bersurai pirang yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Sang dokter tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-_kun," _sapanya, "Kau baru saja bangun dari mimpi yang panjang."

Sang pasien berwajah pucat yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Syaraf-syarafmu pasti agak kaku karena kau tertidur begitu lama. Tapi tidak lama lagi kau pasti akan sembuh kembali."

Dan Sasuke melihatnya lagi, senyum yang menenangkan itu.

.

.

.

"Naru –Namikaze-_san?"_

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Dokter yang tengah memeriksa keadaannya itu berpaling untuk menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Suster bilang dokter sering bicara denganku selama aku tertidur."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jas putihnya.

"Ya. Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kupikir aku sudah mati."

Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Kau sudah kembali, Sasuke-_kun. _Kau sangat kuat."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Pada detik pertama setelah aku membuka mata, aku pikir aku sudah mati karena aku melihatmu, Namikaze-_san._"

Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Karena kau seperti malaikat."

Beberapa detik sepertinya sangat janggal. Sasuke bisa mendengar para suster terkikik pelan di belakang.

"Oh." Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Kata suster, dokter yang memimpin operasiku," ujar Sasuke lagi, "Dokter memang benar-benar malaikat."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Natal 2006.**

Lagu-lagu ceria menggema di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Para dokter di bangsal anak memakai topi sinterklas. Pohon Natal dipasang di beberapa sudut, dihiasai lampu dan hiasan warna-warni.

Malam itu Sasuke mendapatkan sepotong kue Natal dan sebuah kotak putih berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Itu hadiah untukmu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke membukanya dan mendapati sebuah buku bersampul biru tua.

"Menulis bisa membantu memulihkan kemampuan motorikmu," kata Naruto, "Kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai buku harian, Sasuke-_kun."_

Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat mata Naruto.

"Terimakasih, dokter."

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha. Awal Januari 2007.**

Musim dingin masih berlanjut. Salju menyelimuti seluruh tanah, mengirimkan hawa dingin hingga ke sum-sum tulang.

Sasuke terlalu bosan berada di dalam rumah sakit. Sore itu udara cerah dan dia sudah bisa berjalan pelan-pelan ke taman. Dia mengeratkan syal yang melilit lehernya dan merapatkan mantelnya. Udara dingin tetap saja menggigit sekalipun langit terlihat cerah dan tidak ada salju yang turun.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku, meletakkan buku bersampul biru tua di pangkuannya dan mulai menulis. Dia terus menulis hingga tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan."

Sasuke mengangkat kepala, melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku bosan di dalam kamar," katanya, "Tolong biarkan aku di sini sebentar lagi, dokter."

Naruto mengambil tempat di bagian kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Sasuke-_kun? _Sepertinya kau senang sekali menulisnya."

Sasuke berhenti menulis dan menatap Naruto lagi.

"Aku bercerita tentang mimpiku sewaktu aku tidur panjang."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang kau impikan?"

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeraman pada bolpoin di tangannya sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu."

Dan dia memang diserang keinginan untuk mencium bibir Naruto saat itu juga.

.

.

.

**Pinggiran kota Konoha. Musim semi. Maret 2013.**

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, kedua tangan menggenggam satu tangan lain yang terasa dingin. Kedua matanya lelah dan panas, seperti digantungi beban yang sangat berat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap seraut wajah yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan bibir pucat, seperti wajahnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke, kumohon."

Seperti mendengar suara Naruto, kedua mata itu membuka pelan-pelan.

"Naruto." Dia berbisik pelan dan masih bisa tersenyum sekalipun lemah. "Kau menangis lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak menangis." Tenggorokannya seperti disumbat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau –kita... Aku ingin membawamu..."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit lagi."

Mata Naruto meredup.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku bosan pada rumah sakit. Bisakah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan saja?"

Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia tidak yakin Sasuke bisa berjalan keluar dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Aku kuat."

Sasuke memaksakan diri bangkit dari ranjang, tertawa kecil ketika Naruto terlihat benar-benar ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat pohon _momiji _di atas bukit di belakang rumah?"

Naruto merasa hal itu akan terlalu melelahkan, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke. Bukit itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi Sasuke berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa mendaki sampai ke atas. Naruto berkali-kali membujuknya untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi Sasuke selalu menolak.

"Aku ingin melihat pohon-pohon itu."

Sasuke jatuh ke dalam pelukannya begitu mereka berhasil sampai di puncak. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas berat Sasuke di dadanya sementara punggungnya tersandar di batang pohon.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melihat daun-daun ini berganti warna."

"Sasuke..."

"Tapi aku akan melihatnya, Naruto. Aku akan datang untuk melihatnya."

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir turun dari mata biru itu.

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke? Berhentilah bicara omong kosong. Aku–"

Sasuke memotong dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Tahun depan, ketika daun-daun _momiji _ini mulai berganti warna, aku akan kembali. Aku akan kembali untuk melihatnya."

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru," bisiknya, "Sekarang biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Naruto mengusap helaian surai raven sang Uchiha. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh oleh ketakutan yang menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Sasuke?" Dia memanggil, seperti ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke masih ada dalam dekapannya.

"Hm?" Bibir Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Apa kau mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman yang lebih lirih. Desau angin terdengar jelas menggerakkan dedaunan.

"Sebenarnya ketika kau menciumku di taman rumah sakit waktu itu, aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu." Naruto berhenti sesaat untuk tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. "Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau masih tertidur, ketika kau bahkan belum pernah membuka mata. Aku mengajakmu bicara setiap hari, berharap aku bisa membangunkanmu seperti ksatria di dalam dongeng-dongeng."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto ikut memejamkan mata, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air mengalir kembali membasahi wajahnya. Dia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang makin lama terasa makin lambat. Naruto memeluknya makin erat lagi, merasakan nafas Sasuke yang makin lama terasa makin pelan.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi.

.

.

.

_Oktober 2013._

_Aku berada di bukit belakang rumah kita._

_Lihat, Sasuke, daun-daun momiji ini sebentar lagi akan berubah warna._

_Belum genap setahun kau pergi, dan aku sudah hampir gila. Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkanku?_

_Kau pernah bilang aku seperti malaikat. Tidak, Sasuke. Kalau aku malaikat, aku akan berhasil menyembuhkanmu, bukannya meninggalkan luka itu di kepalamu hingga kau tidak bisa bertahan._

_Sasuke..._

_Kau bilang kau akan kembali untuk melihat daun-daun momiji berganti warna. Kau bilan kau bermimpi tentangku selama kau tertidur. Apa kau benar-benar akan menepati janji? Apa kau benar-benar akan kembali? _

_Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Aku akan selalu menunggumu._

.

**FIN**

.

_Chitose ame: (permen 1000 tahun) yang dijual di toko-toko sebagai ungkapan sukur atas tumbuhnya anak-anak serta harapan agar panjang umur._

_Shichigosan: perayaan di beberapa daerah saat musim gugur, di mana anak-anak dibawa ke kuil dengan memakai pakaian adat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan berdoa bagi kebahagiaan serta kesehatan di dalam masa pertumbuhannya._

_._

**Ini pertama kalinya saya nikahin NaruSasu, tapi SAYA MEMBUNUH SASUKE. SAYA MEMBUNUHNYA! Hiks *ampuni saya***

**Sekarang ini mood saya lagi bagus sih buat nulis yang sedih-sedih. Tumbenan ini fic bisa jadi dalam sehari *tebar confeti***

**Malam ini tanggal 25 Agustus di kota saya dan saya tidak tahu kapan bisa publish fic ini. Status sebagai pengangguran baru membuat saya tidak punya dana untuk sekedar ngisi kuota internet. Heuheu. **

**Oya. Saya sering banget ya bawa-bawa pohon momiji. Kenapa? Suka aja. Eheheh.**

**Ada yang bingung dengan alur ceritanya? Intinya selama Sasu koma sebulan, jiwanya pergi ke masa depan untuk menemui Naru. Sementara di masa depan itu dia sendiri sudah meninggal. Ketika dia baca buku harian itu, dia tahu tentang semua kenyataannya.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**Salam hangat,**

**rururei**

.

**OMAKE**

.

**Pinggiran kota Konoha. Musim gugur. Oktober 2017.**

Lelaki itu tengah duduk membaca novel di ruang tengah ketika seseorang membunyikan bel di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia melepas kacamata yang membingkai kedua mata birunya, menutup buku kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Lelaki itu berjalan ke bagian depan rumah, membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di sana memegang sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

"Namikaze Naruto-_san?" _Pemuda itu bertanya.

"Ya." Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan kotak itu pun berpindah ke tangannya.

Begitu sang pemuda pergi, dia masih berdiri di sana, menatap pada langit dan merasakan udara dingin berhembus menyapa tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan kanan menjinjing kotak persegi panjang warna putih itu, dia kembali ke dalam, kali ini berjalan menuju ruang makan. Diletakkannya kotak itu di atas meja dan dia membuka pita merah yang menjadi pengikatnya.

Seperti empat tahun sebelumnya, bentuk kue itu selalu sama. Kue _tart _dengan krim putih dan potongan buah stoberi merah di atasnya serta tulisan yang menyertai sebagai sebuah ucapan.

_Happy Birthday, Naru_

Dia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana terkejutnya dirinya ketika pertama kali mendapatkan kiriman kue itu. Dia berlari tanpa mantel di tengah dinginnya musim gugur, menuju toko kue yang berada di dekat klinik tempatnya bekerja –toko kue yang mengirimkan kue ulang tahun itu.

"Siapa?" dia bertanya dengan tergesa, "Siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

"Uchiha-san memesan kue ulang tahun yang sama untuk Anda selama sepuluh tahun mendatang."

Matanya panas seketika.

Akhirnya dia mengerti bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu sejak awal tentang kepergiannya sendiri. Membaca buku harian Sasuke, dia mengerti bahwa pertemuan Sasuke dengannya bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Sasuke benar-benar telah datang menemuinya. Sasuke benar-benar telah menepati janji.

Dan kini dia juga tengah berusaha menepati janji yang diikrarkannya sendiri di depan pohon momiji sore itu, ketika salju pertama turun dan membawa Sasuke pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Janji untuk rela melepaskan.


End file.
